


UF Escape

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Socketfucking [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Eye Trauma, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, nonconsensual mind control, socket-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: Papyrus will do whatever it takes to protect his brother. Even if his brother needs protecting from what’s inside his own head. Even if Papyrus is supposed to be too young.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askellie (NadaNine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/gifts).



> This was originally submitted to Askellie’s tumblr. I figured I might as well post it here to go with the Undertale fic for the series.

Papyrus hates Gaster. Gaster keeps him half-starved, Gaster hurts him and calls it ’tests’, Gaster makes him do things and never lets him know what he’s meant to achieve by doing them so he can never tell if he’s succeeded or failed.

Papyrus could forgive him all of that. But Gaster hurts _Sans_. Sans, who’s the only one to be nice to Papyrus, the only one who cares about him.

Gaster hurts Sans a lot.

Papyrus hates him for it.

Gaster makes Sans cry, and that’s bad, but it’s worse when he makes Sans obey him, makes Sans go blank and empty till the magic dripping down his face fades enough for who he _is_ to come back.

It takes longer every time, and Papyrus is growing scared that someday Sans won’t come back at all.

But he has a plan.

He knows exactly what magic Gaster uses to control Sans, has had to watch too many times as Sans is forced to kneel and offer his face while Gaster opens his fly.

He’s stronger than Gaster, he has better control over his magic. Sans says he’s too young to do what Gaster does, but that’s just because Sans doesn’t know how powerful he is.

He can do this.

He _has_ to. Before Gaster destroys everything that makes Sans _Sans_.

 

Sans doesn’t know what to make of it when Papyrus tugs him into a hidden corner, doesn’t like his reaction to Papyrus tugging down his scrubs to reveal an erect cock (he’s too young, this shouldn’t be possible)(Sans shouldn’t be relieved by it) but that doesn’t stop him from following Papyrus’ orders to kneel for him.

“don’t think it’ll work, bro,” he mutters, but there’s hope shivering through him because if it does - if it _does_ \- “gaster’s had way more experience with this trick than you.”

“BUT UNLIKE GASTER’S, MY MAGIC WILL BE AIDED BY THE FACT THAT IT IS REINFORCING YOUR OWN WISHES. WON’T IT, BROTHER?”

That sort of question should be asked with arrogance, not concern.

“yeah, bro.” Sans has no idea if it works like that. But maybe if he tells himself it does, that could make it true?

 

Papyrus braces himself with both hands on Sans’ skull and pushes his hips forwards. Sans not only doesn’t resist, he moves his head forwards so Papyrus is pushing through his eyelight faster than he’d intended to, so Papyrus finds himself completely buried in his brother’s eyesocket.

It feels strange. The eyelight is a solider layer of Sans’ magic, but the inside of Sans’ skull is full of it.

The closest he can find to a description is if he pushed through a layer of jelly into warm syrup. It’s… disturbing, but maybe that’s because he knows what it really is.

Sans moans, but he doesn’t sound as if he’s _hurting_. Papyrus has to ask, though, because he’s never heard quite that sound from him before. “SANS?”

“mmmm.” Sans pats at his side clumsily. “feels good, bro.”

The thought is so bizarre, Papyrus has to say it out loud. “YOU LIKE THIS.”

“mmmmmm.” Sans shivers at the words, and Papyrus abruptly remembers what he’s doing, _why_ he’s buried in his brother’s socket.

“SANS.” He tries moving his hips, imitating the in-and-out Gaster uses, and it’s - he does it again, hears Sans moan again, and this is something, there’s **something** -

“SANS. YOU’LL OBEY ME. YOU WON’T LET GASTER DESTROY YOU.” He tries to think of a better order, can’t, and blurts out, “YOU’LL STOP HIM.”

Sans is panting, Papyrus can feel his magic swirling around Papyrus’ intrusion (it feels good, he can’t imagine how it could feel good for _Sans_ but for _him_ it feels far too good to be buried in his brother), and they both moan in unison as Papyrus gives in to his body’s urges and starts thrusting in earnest. “YOU’LL - YOU’LL NEVER LET ANYONE ELSE - ORDER YOU LIKE THIS,” and he’s done, it’s too much, he’s pouring his own magic into his brother and Sans takes it all.

(He doesn’t know what to think when he sees the wet stain of Sans’ own magic spreading from his crotch, so he just - doesn’t acknowledge it. He doesn’t see it. It’s not there.)

 

Sans stands in front of Gaster, bones humming with the orders his little brother fucked into him (God, his _little brother_ fucked him and he _liked it_ ) and the older, repeated orders Gaster has fucked into him again and again (to obey, to submit, to never be able to refuse) and tries to hide all of it.

He must do a good enough job; Gaster doesn’t whip out his cock, doesn’t test him with painful or humiliating orders (and why would he when Sans had his magic dripping down his face two days ago? When it feels like each time his mind is raped makes it harder to return to who he _was_ , who he’s _supposed_ to be?).

“#U **RrY** U ~~P~~ ,” Gaster orders, the familiar garbled sounds setting Sans’ teeth on edge. “W ~~3 H^~~ vE W **0R** < 7 _ **O D**_ 0.”

“yessir.” Sans follows behind him, tries not to show the hum of (stop him) show. (He should obey, he _wants_ to obey, but Gaster is so powerful and strong and how can Sans _dream_ of doing anything against him?)

“W ** ~~E $H~~** AL1 3 _E_ W0R **K!NG o** N )AM ~~^GE~~ AN _d $CA **R**_ R!nG.”

Sans feels sick as Gaster sweeps into the room, worse when he sees that someone managed to catch Papyrus and tie him down on the table. His brother’s magic is flaring as he snarls defiantly at Gaster, but Sans spots the moment his brother looks at him and the shame almost makes him gag. His brother’s orders thrum through his bones, and he wants to obey them, he _does_ , but -

Gaster picks up a saw and lays it against Papyrus’ socket. “What are you doing?” Sans yelps, can’t stop himself.

Gaster smiles at him, malice dripping from his face. “7 **H!$ $** U3J ~~£ _(_~~ 7 W!11 3E m **Uch M0R** £ U$E **FU1 _0N_ C£ ~~! C~~** ^N $£(URe H ~~!s l0~~ YA1 **Ty ^$** ! d _0 yOU_ R$.”

The words don’t make sense, and then Gaster starts the saw, makes the first cut that will open up Papyrus’ eyesockets till they’re large enough for him to -

There’s screaming

There’s marrow flying everywhere

There’s dust

 

Papyrus drags Sans behind him as they flee, slams blue bones up in every doorway they pass and each one they go through, tears through every monster who tries to stop them with white bones and blue magic and everything he can think of until they’re alone, somewhere he’s never been, and the sounds of pursuit are distant enough that he _finally_ lets his guard down.

Sans collapses into a quivering pile of bones the moment Papyrus lets go of him. He hasn’t said a word since killing Gaster, hasn’t done a thing except follow Papyrus’ lead, and now that they’re safer Papyrus is starting to think he can afford to worry about that.

“SANS?” he asks.

Sans stares at him, eyelights pinpricks in his wide sockets. “pap.” He lunges forwards, scrabbling at Papyrus’ clothes, and Papyrus realises what he wants and creates his cock before he can think whether it’s a good idea.

Sans sighs with relief at the sight of it, looks up at Papyrus desperately. “bro, please, i need, i-i can’t, _please_ , pap -”

“WHAT DO YOU NEED?” Papyrus can’t make sense of how Sans is acting, can’t tell what’s going on, and his attempts are made harder by the part of him that’s urging him to just thrust forwards the way he did before and feel his brother surround him again.

“i need someone else in control,” Sans says, the raw honesty breaking Papyrus’ heart, “i can’t do something like that again for myself.”

Papyrus wants to cry, but one of them has to be in charge, and if Sans can’t handle it then Papyrus will have to. He rests his hands on Sans’ head, lines himself with the other socket the way Gaster always did, and presses forwards just a little. “YOU WON’T HAVE TO,” he promises, and his cock breaches Sans’ eyelight. “JUST OBEY ME, SANS. THAT’S YOUR ONLY RESPONSIBILITY. JUST LET ME MAKE ALL THE DECISIONS FOR BOTH OF US AND I WON’T LET ANYONE ELSE HURT YOU.”

Sans groans hungrily, rocking in place so he’s fucking his own skull on his brother’s cock. “YOU LIKE THIS, YOU’LL LET ME DO IT TO YOU ANY TIME, YOU’LL NEVER LET ANYONE ELSE TOUCH YOU LIKE THIS,” Papyrus says, all his random thoughts spilling out as words, “YOU WON’T LOSE YOURSELF THE WAY YOU DID BEFORE, YOU’LL NEVER LOSE YOURSELF LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU WON’T, YOU’LL BE MINE AND YOU’LL - YOU’LL -”

He looks down to find Sans squirming, both hands down his pants, and his other eye stares up at Papyrus with devotion as he moans, “yes, yes, yes-”

They both come as Sans uses the title Gaster always insisted on, “ _yes, boss!_ ”


End file.
